Wicked II
by CreepyFan
Summary: A SEQUEL TO MY VERSION OF WICKED! What happens when Madame Morrible escapes from prison and it after the two Witches of Oz? Can Elphaba deal with Morrible and life as a parent? Will Glinda find true love? Please R&R!
1. Introduction

**Wicked II**

**Introduction**

**Make sure you read my verison of Wicked before reading this story. Thank you!**

(Deep in the darkest place of all Oz, there stands a huge prison where they keep the most dangerous criminals locked up tight. Guards are on patrol, watching over the prisoners every second every day. One night, while one of the guards is taking his post, he hears a sound coming from one of the cells. He goes to check it out.)

Guard 1: What's goin' on here? (Gasps)

(He sees another guard on the ground and the cell empty.)

Guard 1: No. . . Sound the alarm! There's a prisoner loose!

(Bell Chimes)

(Every men, every guard arms themselves and the search begins. The captain there goes to the guard who made the discovery.)

Captain: Whose cell was it?

Guard 1: I'm not sure, but it was on the top floor, sir!

Guard 2: Sir! We indicated the prisoner. It's prisoner number 67239, sir.

Captain: 67-Oh, sweet Oz! Find her and bring her back!

Guards: Yes, sir!

(Meanwhile, while guard hustle through the halls, we see a little mouse, who runs between every crack, every hole in every hallway and out of the prison. Once it's on the outside, the mouse transforms . . . into Madame Morrible!)

Morrible: (Sighs) It feels so good to back outside again.

Guard: There she is!

(A team of guards charge for her, but with her powers, she turns them into pigs!)

(Pigs Oinking)

Morrible: (Laughs) Oh, well, I hate to do this, but I must be on my way. (She lifts up her hood) I have revenge to seek. (Walks into the dark forest and disappears.)

(Soon, the captain, along with more guard, come out and sees the pigs.)

Captain: She must have ran in the forest. (Turns to a guard) You there! Send a message to the Royal Guard in Emerald City! Tell them . . . the Morrible escaped.

(Back in the forest, Morrible runs until she doesn't see the prison. She removes her hood and pulls out a newspaper from her pocket. It has a picture of Elphaba and Glinda on the front page. Morrible gives it a nasty glare.)

Morrible: Oh, I assure this, my dear, I'll find you . . . and kill you if it's the last thing I do!

(She tears the newspaper into pieces and the story begins . . .)


	2. The Wonderful Witches of Oz

**Wicked II**

**Chapter 1**

(In the glorious Emerald City, everyone is getting the whole city ready for a huge celebration: the Festival of Oz! All the Ozians are so excited for this holiday, especially Liir, Elphaba and Fiyero's 7-year-old son. He has black hair like his mother and blue eyes like his father. With him is Chistery, Elphaba's flying monkey, he's also excited.)

(Chistery Screeches Happily)

Liir: I know, Chistery, I'm excited for the festival, too. Come on!

(They explore the city as people are preparing decorations, food, and music for the festival. Everyone greets the boy and the monkey with a wave and a smile.)

Man 1: Afternoon, Liir!

Liir: Afternoon, sir.

Man 2: Good day to you, young man!

Liir: Good day to you too, sir.

Woman 1: Why, how are you, Liir?

Liir: I'm doing fine. Thank you.

(Trumpet fanfare)

Liir: Hurry, Chistery! It's starting! (Grabs the monkey's hand and follows the crowd.)

Announcer: Citizens of Oz! Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Festival of Oz parade!

(On Main Street, there is a parade coming down the street. There are jugglers, dancers, fire breathers, and big floats coming down the road. Everyone, including Liir and Chistery, clap their hands and joins the fun.)

Announcer: And now, presenting the two wonderful rulers of all of Oz! The Wonderful Witches: Glinda and Elphaba!

(In a big green float, the two witches sit on top, waving at the crowd with smiles on their faces.)

Announcer: And also presenting Fiyero, Captain of the Royal Guard!

Liir: There's Mom and Dad! And Aunt Glinda, too!

(Glinda Giggles)

Glinda: Why, thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all!

Elphaba: Do you see Liir anywhere?

Glinda: Oh, Elphie. You need to stop worrying so much about-

Elphaba: Oh, there he is.

(She sees him waving at them. She whistles for Chistery. He then picks up Liir and flies him over the crowd and onto the float next to Elphaba.)

Liir: Hi, Mom. Hi, Aunt Glinda.

Glinda: Oh, there's my favorite godchild.

Elphaba: I figured you wanted a front row seat of the parade.

Liir: Wow! This is amazing!

(Fiyero jumps onto the float with the others.)

Fiyero: Mind if I join you.

Liir: Hi, Dad. (Hugs him)

Fiyero: (Chuckles) There's my boy.

(Elphaba smiles at the sight.)

Fiyero: And of course, my "wonderful" wife. (Kisses her on the cheek)

Elphaba: Thank you, Captain.

Liir: Hey, Mom, can I seat with Dad in the front? Uh-Please?

Elphaba: Yes, you can. Just be careful.

(Fiyero takes Liir to the front of the float. Glinda smiles at the sight as well.)

Glinda: Aww. Isn't that the cutest thing you ever seen?

Elphaba: Yeah.

Glinda: He looks so like Fiyero.

Elphaba: He's the love of my life.

Glinda: Oh. I remember when he was just a baby and he was small and cute. Pretty soon, he'll be all grown up and-

Elphaba: I get it.

Glinda: Sorry. Oh, smile and wave.

(They continue to smile and wave to the crowd as the parade goes on. Finally, the parade is over and the two witches are at the palace in Glinda's room. Elphaba is sitting on the sofa reading a book, while her friend is trying on different dresses.)

Glinda: Elphie, which dress should I wear for the ball this weekend?

(Elphaba lowers her book and looks at the dresses)

Elphaba: You're asking me that?

Glinda: Oh, yeah, good point.

Elphaba: Well, if you want my honest opinion, I like that one. (Points to a blue dress)

Glinda: Okay, then I'll go with this one. (Grabs a white dress and goes to change.)

Elphaba: You know, you haven't change that much all these years. You're always going to be the same Galinda Upland from Shiz University.

Elphaba: Oh, thank you, Elphaba. And you're always going to be . . .you.

Elphaba: Thanks.

Glinda: By the way, where's Liir?

Elphaba: He's playing with Fiyero and Chistery.

Glinda: Oh, that's nice.

(Knock on the Door.)

Glinda: (Sings) _Come in!_

(The door is open to a servant with a big bouquet of flowers.)

Servant: Another delivery of flowers for Miss. Upland.

Glinda: Oh, just put them over there with the rest. (Points to a big pile of flowers.)

(The servant drops the flowers in the pile and tips his hat to Elphaba.)

Servant: Afternoon, Mrs. Tiggular. (Leaves)

(Glinda comes out with her dress on and goes over to the flowers. She picks a pink one and puts it in her blonde hair.)

Glinda: (Makes a pose) So, what do you think?

Elphaba: Beautiful as always. Um, Glinda, can I ask you something?

Glinda: Oh, sure, Elphie.

Elphaba: Don't you ever get tired of . . . being popular?

Glinda: Oh, I remember that!

(Sings)

_Popular_

_I'll help you be Popular-_

Elphaba: Yeah, popular. I get it. (Glinda stops singing) Glinda, what I'm trying to ask you is aren't you tired of being famous. Don't you want a break from all of it?

(Glinda is sitting at her make-up table, putting on her make-up.)

Glinda: Why would I do that?

Elphaba: Well, I was just wondering. Besides, we can't do it forever.

Glinda: Oh, Elphie, of course we can. We're the Wonderful Witches of Oz. (Giggles)

Elphaba: Yes, yes, I know that. But I was thinking that maybe one day I would like to . . . retire.

(Hearing that, Glinda accidently drew her lipstick off of her lips. She turned to the green witch with wide eyes.)

Glinda: Huh?

Elphaba: I want to just settle down, raise my family, have more kids-

Glinda: You're pregnant?

Elphaba: Oh sweet Oz! No! I'm not! My point is that I want to spend quality time with Liir. Be a good mother.

Glinda: But you let him in the parade today.

Elphaba: Yes, but I don't think that will be enough. Glinda, he's seven already and like you said he'll be all grown up.

(Glinda can see how serious her friend is. She takes her flower out of her hair and walks over to Elphaba.)

Glinda: Elphaba, I understand how important your son is. I was there since birth. But that doesn't mean you have to give up your duty. I mean, look. (Turns her to a mirror) You've come this far. Don't let your worries make you give up. (Puts flower in Elphaba's hair) Besides, I can't do this without you. Just think about it.

(Elphaba looks in Glinda's blue pleading eyes.)

Elphaba: (Sighs) All right. I'll think about it.

(They share a hug)

Elphaba: You'll always be my best friend no matter what.

Glinda: You will, too, Elphie.

(They part from their hug.)

Elphaba: Well, we better go home. It'll be dark soon.

Glinda: Oh, right, right. Of course.

Elphaba: I'll see you tomorrow then.

Glinda: Actually, I've just decided to give you the day off.

Elphaba: Oh, no, Glinda, really, you don't have to.

Glinda: I know, but-

Both: That's what makes me(you) so nice.

Elphaba: Thanks. Good night. (Leaves)

Glinda: Nighty night, Elphie!

(Once she's gone, Glinda puts her hand on her heart and realizes something.)

Glinda: Oh, wow, that does feel good. (Smiles) I should do this more often!


	3. The Talk with Liir

**Wicked II**

**Chapter 2**

(In the castle in Kaimo Ko, the place is more livable, it feels more like a home inside. There are still a few things that haven't change like Elphaba's chamber, where she keeps all her magical items: her broom, the Grimmerie, poisons, even her crystal ball. That night, Elphaba is sitting in a chair next to her crystal ball. She closes her eyes and sets her hand on the ball, causing it to glow green. Suddenly, she starts to have memories of her childhood, memories of her mother, Melena.)

(FLASHBACK)

(Young Elphaba laughing, playing in a field of flowers.)

Melena: Elphaba?

Young Elphaba: Mother?

Melena: Elphaba, where are you?

Young Elphaba: I'm coming, Mother! (Giggles)

(She begins to run to the voice, pasting the flower field, but she stops at a big river.)

Elphaba: (Gasps)

(She tries to stop, but she accidently slips and falls in the water.

Elphaba: (Screams) Help! Somebody! I-I can't swim!

(She tries to swim, but she starts to sink down into the water. Soon, everything is black. Luckily, an ambulances comes to save and that night, she is sitting by the fireplace in her own home. Melena comes in to tend to her.)

Young Elphaba: (Shivers) Ahcoo! (Sniffs)

Melena: Oh, sweetie. (Wraps another blanket around her daughter and sits by her) You had me worried sick today.

Young Elphaba: (Mumbles) I'm sorry.

(Melena looks down at her arm and notices it's covered in a rash like bumps. Elphaba quickly pulls down her sleeve to cover it.)

Melena: Don't worry, my dear. The doctor said it'll go away in a few hours. It's just telling you that you're allergic to water.

Young Elphaba: Allergic? What's that mean?

Melena: Well, it means that you can't go near it or touch it. Otherwise . . . this will happen.

Young Elphaba: (Sighs) Why do these things happen to me? Why do I have to be the one that's different?

Melena: Oh Elphaba. (Holds her close) There's nothing wrong with being different. It's what you are and you can't change it.

Young Elphaba: I wish I could.

Melena: Now, don't say you that, young lady. You should be proud of yourself. You can do things that other can't, you're kind, care . . . and that's what makes you a very special person.

Young Elphaba: Not to Father I'm not.

Melena: Well, he just doesn't understand like I do. (Turns Elphaba's face to her) You're my daughter and I love you from the day you were born . . . (Holds Elphaba's necklace) And I always will.

Young Elphaba: Well, that makes the both of us.

(Melena chuckles as they embrace. She kisses her child on the head.)

Melena: I love you, Elphaba.

Young Elphaba: I love you too, Mother.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

(Elphaba, now, has tears filling her eyes. She removes her hand from the crystal ball and holds her necklace, which is the only thing left of Melena. Then, a knock comes from the door. She quickly wipes away the tears.)

Elphaba: Come in. (Clears Throat)

(The door opens and Fiyero enters)

Fiyero: You disappeared after dinner. Are you okay?

Elphaba: Yeah, I'm fine. I was just . . . looking back at a few things.

Fiyero: What things?

Elphaba: Oh, you know, just . . . things. (Fiyero raises his eyebrow) All right, memories mostly.

Fiyero: Uh-huh. And those memories were . . .

Elphaba: Okay, do you have to be so nosey?

Fiyero: What? I just want to know.

Elphaba: Well, maybe, it's none of your business.

Fiyero: I'm sorry I-

Elphaba: Maybe you don't want to know what I'm thinking. Maybe you just what to bother me. Maybe you're trying to get me to tell you what I'm thinking because you just care that much about your wife!

(They are face to face just like they were in the forest with the lion cub.)

Fiyero: Wow. After over seven years of being married, you still don't let me talk.

(She back off.)

Elphaba: I'm sorry, I just got carried away there.

Fiyero: (Grins) It's okay-

Elphaba: Where's Liir?

Fiyero: In his room. He's about to go to bed.

Elphaba: Oh, right. Of course, I should know that because I well I'm his mother and I-

(Fiyero quickly kisses her just to make her stop talking. Their lips break apart.)

Fiyero: (Smiles) You talk too much.

Elphaba: If you need me to shut up, just kiss me.

Fiyero: I have no problem with that.

(Elphaba Giggles)

Elphaba: I-um . . . better get him into bed. (Leaves the room, followed by Fiyero.)

(Up in a tower is Liir's bedroom where he's all ready for bed. Elphaba straightens his room with some magic.)

Elphaba: You brushed your teeth? (Flies his book on their shelves)

Liir: Yep.

Elphaba: Kiss your father "Good night"? (Puts his toys in a truck)

Liir: Yep.

Elphaba: All ready for bed?

(She flies a stuff winged monkey to Liir, where he catches it.)

Liir: Yes, ma' me!

Elphaba: (Looks around the room) Well, that ought to do.

Liir: Wait! What about my night light?

Elphaba: Oh! I almost forgot. (Snaps her fingers and the night light turns on. Turns back to Liir.) There. Anything else?

Liir: Actually, I want to ask you something.

Elphaba: Of course.

Liir: Well, I was just wondering why you can do all this magic stuff and . . . I can't.

(Elphaba doesn't know what to say. She was excepting the question to come, but not this soon. She goes over and sits on the bed.)

Elphaba: (Takes a deep breath) Liir, I . . . I had my power my whole life, since I was really little. It's sorta complicated to-

Liir: Did your mom have magic powers?

Elphaba: Uh . . . No.

Liir: Oh, so your dad had powers. Right?

Elphaba: No.

Liir: Then what about your dad's dad?

Elphaba: No.

Liir: Your dad's mom?

Elphaba: Honey, no one else had powers . . . Just me. (Liir gives her a confuse look) Look, I can't explain how I got them, but it just happened.

(Liir frowns)

Liir: Oh, I get it. (Sighs) I guess I'm not as special as you.

Elphaba: Now, don't you say that, young man. (Both surprised of what she just said, she continues.) Anyway, just because you don't have any powers doesn't mean you're not special. People are special in their own way and you should be proud of you. Who knows, maybe you'll be able to do something that I can't do, but magic or not, I still love you. Do you understand Liir?

Liir: (Nods) Yes, Mother.

Elphaba: That's good.

Liir: But wait. How come I'm not green?

Elphaba: Okay, I think you asked too many questions for one night. (Looks around) Hey, you hear that?

Liir: No. What?

Elphaba: Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's . . . The tickle monster! Come here! (Starts tickling him)

(Liir Screaming and Laughing)

Elphaba: I'm gonna get you. I'm gonna get you.

Liir: (Laughs) No! Stop! I'm ticklish there!

Elphaba: Uh-huh. And here and here and here. (Tickles him in different places)

(Liir and Elphaba Laughing)

(Finally, she stops tickling him and they both catch their breath)

Elphaba: All right. Get some sleep. (Kisses him on the forehead)

Liir: Okay.

(Elphaba gets off the bed and heads for the door while Liir gets under his covers.)

Liir: Night, Mom.

Elphaba: Good night, sweetie.

Liir: I love you.

Elphaba: I love you too. (Turns off the light) Oh.

(She is about to close the door, but Chistery comes in and jumps in bed with Liir. He cuddles close with the monkey and gives a big yawn. Elphaba smiles at the site and leaves closing the door behind her.)


	4. News for the Family

**Wicked II**

**Chapter 3**

(The next morning, flying monkeys are working around the castle. Elphaba did save them, so they are her servants now. Three monkeys are making breakfast including the head chef monkey. One monkey is eating the pancake batter until the chef yells at him.)

(Chef screeching angrily)

(He takes the bowl, pours it in a pan and makes pancake. When, they're done, he puts them on a plate and serves it to Elphaba and Fiyero.)

Elphaba: Thank you, Chef. (Monkey bows)

(Fiyero is reading the newspaper while another monkey is pouring him coffee.)

Fiyero: Thank you. (Takes a sip)

Elphaba: Is Liir up?

Fiyero: (Shaking his head) No, I don't think so.

Elphaba: Hmm. That's odd. Normally, he would be up by now.

Fiyero: I'm sure he's fine. Just tired I guess.

Elphaba: Yeah, I-I think you're right.

(Then, Liir and Chistery come down the tower stairs. He looks a little under the weather.)

Liir: (Rubbing his eyes) Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad.

Elphaba: Liir, are you okay?

Fiyero: You look sick.

Liir: I'm not sick.

(Elphaba feels his forehead.)

Elphaba: You feel warm. I think you need to get back in bed.

Liir: But I feel fine. (Sniffs) Ah-ah-ahcoo!

(On that ahcoo, Chef's frying pan catches on fire.)

(Chef panicking)

(He gets a pan lid and puts the fire out.)

(Chef sighs in relief)

Elphaba: Well then, that was . . . strange.

Fiyero: No kidding. (Takes a sip of his coffee)

Liir: Ahcoo!

(There, Fiyero's coffee mug explodes, causing the beverage to splat in Fiyero's face. A monkey hands him a towel to wipe his face with.)

Elphaba: Okay, that was just weird.

Fiyero: Are you doing this?

Elphaba: No!

Fiyero: Then, who is?

Liir: Ah-ah . . . (Chistery uses his finger to stop the sneezing)

(Everyone sighs in relief.)

Liir: Thanks, Chistery. (Pause) Ahcoo! Whoa!

(Suddenly, Liir goes flying in the air. Chistery goes after him, but gets stuck with him as well. Elphaba finally gets it.)

Elphaba: Oh, sweet Oz!

Liir: Wh-what's happening to me?

Elphaba: I can't believe this is happening. I-I-I gotta call Glinda right now.

Fiyero: Umm. Aren't you forgetting something?

Elphaba: Oh! Right.

(She looks up at Liir and casts a spell. The boy falls.)

Liir: Whooa . . .

(Luckily, Elphaba catches him with her arms, but her hat lands on Liir's head.)

Liir: (Chuckles, lifts up the hat) That was fun. Can we do it again?

(Elphaba rolls her eyes as she put him down. There, Liir catches Chistery. Then she goes over to the phone and quickly dials Glinda.)

Elphaba: Hey, Glinda. Look, I know you're busy, but I'm here to tell you that Liir has his-Hello? Glinda?

Glinda: Whee! . . . .

(Glinda comes in the castle in her pink bubble and crashes into a couple of Flying monkeys like a bowling ball.)

(Monkeys Groan)

Glinda: Whoa! What a ride! (Giggles)

Elphaba: Wow. That was fast.

Glinda: Yep. Bubble transportation. Gotta love it. So, what did you wanted to tell me?

(Liir hiccups and Glinda has a brand new hat on her head.)

Glinda: Oh! A new hat! Thanks, Elphie.

Elphaba: It's not me!

Glinda: Well, there's no one else in here who can do magic tricks like you. Right?

(Finally, Liir gets the message.)

Liir: Wait a minute. (Looks at his hands) I got powers too, do I!

Glinda: (Gasps in delight) You have your powers? (Turns to Elphaba) Why didn't you tell me this?

Elphaba: But I just-I about to-(Gives up) Never mind.

Glinda: Oh, this is so exciting! (Hugs Liir Tight) Little Liir has his power just like his mother.

Liir: (Choking) Aunt Glinda, I can't breathe!

(Then, Fiyero walks in still wiping coffee off his clothes.)

Fiyero: Morning, Glinda.

(Glinda turns to Fiyero and let's go of Liir.)

Glinda: Oh, Good Morning! (Examines Fiyero's body) Um, Fiyero? Why are you wearing your coffee all over your clothes? I'm just saying that brown does not match with anything you're wearing.

(Liir Giggles)

Elphaba: Don't worry; at least you smell a little better.

Glinda: Oh, did you hear that you son has his powers?

Fiyero: Really? (Turns to Elphaba)

Liir: So that means . . . I can do what you can do.

Elphaba: Well, you need training and lots of patience. And of course, years of practice.

Glinda: We can both teach him.

Elphaba: What?

Glinda: Well, I mean, if we both witches teach him, it makes it quicker and he'll be just like you in no time.

Fiyero: That sounds like a good idea.

Liir: Yeah. Let's do it!

Elphaba: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. (Everyone turns to her) I don't think this is a good idea.

Glinda: Oh, Elphie. Come on. It'll be fun. Just you and me and-

Elphaba: Glinda, the important thing is that he learns to use his powers responsibly, not having fun.

Glinda: Well, you have to have some fun-

Elphaba: Maybe you should how to be responsible.

Glinda: Maybe YOU should learn how to have fun!

(As the two witches continue to argue, Liir and Fiyero look at one another.)

Liir: Um, should we do something?

(Fiyero sighs and walks over to the witches.)

Fiyero: Hey, ladies. Ladies! (They stop arguing and turn to him) Look, Liir is our son . . .

Elphaba: Ha, ha!

Fiyero: But Glinda have a point . . . for once.

Glinda: Ha, ha-Hey!

Fiyero: No offence. And as the father, I have to say that maybe it would be nice to have both of you to touch him. Since you both have magic powers, but . . . it's Elphaba's call.

Liir: Please, Mom? Please?

(She looks at Liir, who is making a puppy face at her. Then, she turns to Glinda, who also makes a puppy face.)

Elphaba: (Sighs) Fine.

Glinda: Yay!

Liir: All right!

Elphaba: But we are taking these lessons very seriously.

Liir: Got it!

Glinda: Come on, Liir. Let's go outside and get started.

(They start to run to the door and Elphaba tries to stop them.)

Elphaba: You are not starting a lesson without me! (Door Slams) To make sure nothing goes wrong.

Fiyero: I'm sure they'll be fine. (She gives him a disapproval look) Yeah, you're right.

Elphaba: (Sighs) I can't believe this is happening. It's too soon.

Fiyero: Well, he's growing up. (Walks over to her)

Elphaba: Great, the three words I didn't want to hear.

Fiyero: Elphaba.

Elphaba: I'm sorry.

(He wraps his arms around her waist and she rests her head on his chest.)

Elphaba: (Sniffs) You really smell like coffee.

Fiyero: Well, I better change my clothes and leave for Emerald City. Good luck.

Elphaba: Thanks (They kiss)

(He goes up stairs to change leaving Elphaba alone.)

Elphaba: (Shakes her head) What in the name of Oz did I get myself into? (Looks upward) Well, I hope you two are happy.

(But threw a magic orb far away, someone is watching them and that someone is Madame Morrible!)

Morrible: Oh, I know I am, my dear. (Chuckles)


	5. Magic Battle

**Wicked II**

**Chapter 4**

(Out on a grassy green hill with a big, flat top near the Kiamo Ko castle, Glinda, Liir, and Chistery appear in a pink bubble.)

(POP!)

Glinda: See, Liir. It's much easier and faster when you travel by bubble. Otherwise, you be riding a silly old broomstick like your mother.

Liir: You mean like this one?

(He holds up Elphaba's one and only broomstick to show Glinda. She frowns.)

Glinda: Wait, if you have that, then how can she-

(Elphaba Panting)

(They turn to the edge of the hill where they see Elphaba climbing up, running out of air in her lungs. She stops to catch her breath.)

Glinda: Oh, Elphaba! There you are! For a moment there, I thought you were going to be late to your son's very first magic lesson.

(The green witch turns to the blonde one with a harsh look.)

Elphaba: (Panting) I would have been on time . . . if someone didn't take my broom!

Liir: Well, maybe you should have taken a bubble.

(She gives him the same look as he hands her the broomstick. She straightens herself up.)

Elphaba: Now, since you're all here, we might as well get started.

Glinda: Oh, yes. Let's start. (Turns to Liir) Now, Liir, to make that bubble, you just wave your wand and-

Elphaba: (Stops her) Wait a minute. You can't teach him that yet!

Glinda: Why not?

Elphaba: Two reasons: one, he doesn't have a wand and two; he needs to learn the basic rules of magic.

Glinda: Oh, Elphie. You and your rules. (Giggles)

Liir: What are the rules of magic?

(Elphaba turns to Glinda with a grin and an eyebrow proving that she's right.)

Elphaba: Allow me to take this one while you make more of your cute, little bubbles.

(Glinda Gasps in Shock)

Glinda: Cute Little Bubbles! Ha! That's a good one, Elphie! Never heard that one before! (To herself) Wow, that was really a good one.

Elphaba: Now, Liir. The first thing you need to learn is how to control your powers.

Glinda: (Singing) _Boring!_

(Elphaba rolls her eyes and proceeds with her lesson. Glinda is too busying blowing bubbles with her wand. Chistery is popping them from fun.)

Elphaba: As I was saying, you need to learn to control your power or else you can't be able to cast a spell correctly. Or you'll can't do a certain magic chant right. Or worst, you can hurt someone or yourself.

Liir: But I think my powers are settling down a-Ah-Ah-Achoo! (HONK!)

(He covers his nose, but a big honking sound comes out of his ears, which causes an avalanche far away in the distance. Elphaba sighs and shakes her head.)

Glinda: Wow. Talk about a big honker.

Elphaba: This could be harder than I thought.

Glinda: And that is why you have me.

Elphaba: (Scoffs) Like that's any better.

Glinda: Now, wait just a clock tick! What's that supposed to mean? (Demanding for an answer)

Elphaba: If you think you can teach my son something that's useful, you're wrong.

Glinda: You think you're a better teacher than me?

(They are now face to face)

Elphaba: Oh, my dear friend, I'm a better **witch** than you.

(Chistery: Uh, no)

Glinda: (Gasps) BETTER WITCH? (Elphaba nods) Well, then, I will like to rephrase that for **I** am the better witch.

Elphaba: You just tell yourself that.

Glinda: You wanna go?

Elphaba: Might as well!

Glinda: Good!

Elphaba: Fine!

(The two women go on opposite sides of the hill. Liir and Chistery follow Elphaba.)

Liir: Umm, what about my lesson?

Elphaba: Not now, Liir. Mommy has a point to prove.

(The boy and the monkey give each other a confused look. Both witches are on different sides of the hill, getting their powers ready for their little contest.)

Glinda: All righty then. Here's how we'll do it. We'll each do something uh-magical. Whoever has the best magical thing, wins.

Elphaba: Fine. You can go first, Blondie.

(Glinda huffs. She waves her magic wand and creates lots of bubbles, which soon turn to beautiful butterflies. Chistery and Liir start clapping.)

Glinda: Oh, thank you. Thank you. You're too kind.

(Elphaba tips her hat. She waves her hands, transforming the butterflies into flowers, green ones of course. They fall on Liir and Chistery.)

Elphaba: Beat that.

Glinda: I will! Watch this.

(She waves her wand again and shoots a one of the mountains. She craves her face in the stone and turns to Elphaba with a smile.)

Liir: Wow. That's cool.

Elphaba: Hold that thought, would you?

(Elphaba raises her hands up to the sky and form dark clouds. There, a struck of lightening hits the mountain where Glinda's face is and leaves a mustache across the face.)

Elphaba: (Smiles) Now, that's much better.

Glinda: Why I'll-I'll . . . HA!

(She shoots out a pink, magic ball from her wand, but Elphaba dodges it. There, Elphaba starts flinging green, magic ball at Glinda, she misses. Soon, the two start throwing pink and green ball at one another. Liir and Chistery avoid the balls by hiding in the little bush nearby. Just then, Glinda and Elphaba each form a bigger ball and tosses them across that field, hitting both witches. Glinda's ball turned Elphaba's dress pink and Elphaba's ball turned Glinda's hair green. They both look at each other and start to laugh.)

Elphaba: (Laughing) Look at your hair!

Glinda: (Laughing) Well, look at your dress!

(Laughing continues)

Elphaba: What were we thinking?

Glinda: Yeah. But like I say: Green goes well with pink.

Elphaba: Here, I'll change it back for you-

Glinda: Oh, no. I got it. (She waves her wand turns her hair . . . BLUE!) Oops! That's not it. (She keeps trying to change it back, but she keeps changing her hair into different colors: red, black, brown, white and back to green again. She turns to her friend.) Uh . . . how about you change it for me?


	6. Bad News

**Wicked II**

**Chapter 5**

(Back at the castle of Kiamo Ko, Fiyero is waiting for his the two witches and his son to return home. He seems worried and impatient, but soon they appear. Fiyero sighs in relief as Liir is the first one to come through the big front doors with Elphaba and Glinda coming behind. He runs over to his father for a hug.)

Liir: Dad! Dad! You should have been there! Mom and Aunt Glinda had this big magic battle and it was so cool.

Fiyero: (Chuckles) Sounds like they were fighting as usual.

Glinda: (Acting Innocently) What? Me and Elphie fighting? Why would you ever think such a thing?

Elphaba: Well, you can say we had a little . . . disagreement.

Liir: So, what are you going to show me next?

Elphaba: Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie, but I think that's enough magic for one day.

Liir: Aww . . .

(Glinda takes out her watch)

Glinda: Oh, Elphaba, I'm sure we have time for-Oh, sweet Oz! I must be going.

Elphaba: Glinda, you can stay for a little while-

Fiyero: (Interrupts) Actually, we're quite busy ourselves.

Elphaba: (Scolds him) Fiyero!

Glinda: Oh, no, really, it's fine. Besides, I have an appointment for my nails to get done for the ball this weekend. You are coming, right?

Elphaba: (Smiles) I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Glinda: Great! See you later then! (Giggles)

(She waves her wand and disappears.)

Liir: Bye, Aunt Glinda!

(Fiyero walks over to the boy.)

Fiyero: Liir, would you please run off and play? Your mother and I need to talk alone.

Liir: Okay. (Turns to Chistery) Come on, Chistery!

(Chistery screeches happily as they run off to play elsewhere. Elphaba turns to Fiyero in disappointment.)

Elphaba: Fiyero! What is with you? You should never act that way in front of Glinda! EVER! (He turns away with a frown. She can tell something's the matter.) What's wrong?

(He turns to her slowly and takes a deep breath.)

Fiyero: Morrible escaped.

(Elphaba's eyes widen in shock.)

Elphaba: What?

Fiyero: We send her to the biggest prison of all of Oz out in the far west of the Quadling Country. We though we can hold her there, but-

Elphaba: (Finishing the sentence) She got away.

Fiyero: Yes. I got the news as soon as I arrived at Emerald City.

(She turns away from her husband and walks over to the window, looking out at the mountains in the distance.)

Elphaba: She's probably coming for me right now. To kill me.

Fiyero: And most likely Glinda-

Elphaba: Glinda! Oh, no. Not her too. I don't want her to get hurt and- (She stops and turns to Fiyero) What about Liir? What about you?

Fiyero: Elphaba. Elphaba. Calm down. (Hugs her tightly) He won't get hurt. No one will. We're both here and we would let anything bad happen to him.

Elphaba: Right. We . . . we just need to be a little cautious until Morrible is taken care of for good.

Fiyero: But where could she be? She could be anywhere in Oz.

Elphaba: Yes, I know. (Then, the craziest idea pops in her head.) Do you think she'll come here?

Fiyero: Elphaba-

Elphaba: There's a great chance she can.

Fiyero: But we can't just leave here. It's our home. Besides, what about our duty to Oz? What about Glinda?

Elphaba: Do you think she should know about this?

Fiyero: She's our friend. Your **best** friend.

Elphaba: You're right, but what about the ball coming up? We would have to cancel it.

Fiyero: (Sighs) I'm sure she'll understand.

(She takes a moment to think. She turns to him with her decision.)

Elphaba: I'm going to Emerald City. (Grabs her broom)

Fiyero: Just be careful (Kisses her)

Elphaba: I will.

(She opens the front doors open, gets on her broom, and flies into the sky. Liir watches her leave with sad look. Chistery cuddles close to him, keeping him company.)

Liir: If only I knew how to fly like you and Mom.


	7. More Surprises

**Wicked II**

**Chapter 6**

(Elphaba flies quickly through the Oz sky on her broomstick as fast as she can. She has to tell Glinda what Fiyero told her. But how is she going to do it? How is she going to break it to Glinda that the ball would have to be cancelled? Knowing Glinda all these years, she loves to party. Finally, she arrives in Emerald City and lands at the front entrance of the palace. When she enters, she is almost knocked over by number of servants who are making preparations for the ball with Glinda in charge or course.)

(People Chattering)

Glinda: All right, people! We have two days to turn this place into one heck of a party! So, hop to it! Now, where is my list?

(She looks around on the floor for her pink list. Then, someone spots it and picks it up. It's Boq!)

Boq: I believe you dropped this, miss.

Glinda: Oh! Why, thank you.

(They look at each other straight in the eyes.)

Glinda: Boq?

Boq: Miss. Galinda?

Glinda: It's Glinda now. You know, how Dr. Dillamond would pronounce it?

Boq: Oh! Right. I forgot.

Glinda: You're not a tin man anymore.

Boq: Yeah, the spell wore off after a few weeks. Now, I'm my old munchkin self. It's really great to see you again.

Glinda: Yes, it's been too long since good old times at Shiz. Are you going to the ball?

Boq: Me? Of course! Why wouldn't I? It's the best part of the-

Glinda: (Hesitates) Do you have a date?

Boq: Uh-No. I don't, unfortunately. Are you gonna set me up with one?

Glinda: Oh, no, no. I-I was just wondering.

Elphaba: Glinda!

Glinda: Oh! That's Elphie! I have to go. It was nice to see you again. (Walks away)

Boq: (Sadly) You too. (He starts to walk the other way) The same old Galinda. I mean, Glinda.

(Glinda hurries over to her best friend.)

Elphaba: Glinda, I need to have a word with you. It's very important.

Glinda: Oh, Elphie! I'm so glad you're here!

Elphaba: You are?

Glinda: Yes! I have something to say, too.

Elphaba: You do?

Glinda: Come, let's go somewhere where we can talk privately.

(Glinda takes Elphaba's hand and takes her to her suite where no one is around. Glinda closes the door behind her and turns to Elphaba.)

Glinda: All right, why won't you go first?

Elphaba: Uh . . . How about you go first-

Glinda: (Interrupts) Boq is here!

Elphaba: Boq?

Glinda: Yes! And when I saw him, I felt something . . .

Elphaba: Something?

Glinda: I don't know. I felt something in here. (Sets her hand on her heart) It was something . . . something . . . wicked.

Elphaba: Aw, Glinda! You have a crush!

Glinda: I do?

Elphaba: Of course, you do! Did you see something magical in his eyes?

Glinda: (Twisting her hair) Well, maybe something, but-

Elphaba: And did you shudder as you talked to him?

Glinda: Well, I-I-I may have a little-

Elphaba: And did something deep down tell you that he was the one?

Glinda: (Gasps) Yes, my heart told me over and over and over!

Elphaba: See? You like him.

Glinda: Miss. Elphaba? You're right. I do like him. Maybe . . . I love him.

Elphaba: Well, Glinda, these things take time. You can't rush it. You two need to get to know each other better. Get to know his likes and dislikes. Do things you both like to do. Go-

Glinda: Go to the ball together!

Elphaba: Yes, go to the-Wait! What?

Glinda: Elphaba, you are a genius! Boq and I can go to the ball as a couple! Where the setting will be just right, where we can talk. Trust me Elphie, I will make sure of it.

Elphaba: So . . . if there was a reason to, I don't know, cancel the ball, you won't cancel it?

Glinda: Why in the name of Oz would I do that?

(Elphaba tries to speak, but the truth just doesn't come out.)

Elphaba: No reason. None at all.

Glinda: So, you had something important to say?

(Here's another chance to tell her, but then it would crush her chance to have true love and she may not get another chance.)

Elphaba: I wanted to say . . . that I . . . need to borrow a dress for the ball.

Glinda: Oh, yes. That is important. Let's see if I can find something for you.

(Glinda walks over to her closet and search through her dresses. Elphaba turns away in shame. She didn't tell her that Morrible escape, now there's a good chance she could come and destroy them all. All because of her.)

Glinda: Elphie, I found one! It's the blue dress you liked yesterday. I'll send a bubble gram to deliver it to you tonight.

Elphaba: Oh, thank you. It's lovely.

Glinda: You know I'm so glad you're coming. It's not a party without my best friend there.

Elphaba: (Nervously) Yep. Can't wait. I should be getting going now.

Glinda: Wait! Before you go, I need to ask you something. (She pulls out a cart of shoes) Which pair should I wear this weekend?

(Elphaba shakes her head)

(It isn't long before Elphaba walks out of the palace. It's getting late and she has to be home soon.)

Elphaba: Hope I can be back before it gets any darker.

(With her broomstick, she flies up into the clouds. She can see everything for above, everything is small from her view. But she's focusing more on her flying than at the world below. Just then, something comes dashing through the sky.)

Elphaba: What in the name of Oz?

(The figure comes again, then again, causing Elphaba to spin out of control. She quickly takes control of her broom and begins to fly faster. The figure chases after her. It was all cover in sliver and green, it is riding on staff of some type and is wearing a mask so you can't see its face.)

Elphaba: I can't lead him home! Wait, I got it!

(Elphaba flies low into the forest, trying to use the tree to lose him, and it works. The figure is trapped between the branches, can't see a thing. When she reaches the end of the woods, it's nowhere in sight.)

Elphaba: Ha!

(Suddenly, a blast comes straight at her and knocks her down to the ground. She is bleeding on the side.)

Elphaba: Ah! (Covers her wound) I got to get out of here.

(As she tries to get back on her broom, the figures comes out of the trees and lands few feet away from the green witch. It holds up its staff as a sword and charges. Elphaba there chants a spell.)

Elphaba: (Chanting) AHVEN, TATEY, AVEN TATEY AVEN  
>AH MAY AH TAY ATUM<br>AH MAY AH TAH TAY MAY TU SE SAY TA!

(With that, she fires a flame of green fire at the figure, blasting him to the bushes. This gives Elphaba a chance to escape. The figure watches in defeat as she flies away.)

(Later, Elphaba returns home to Kiamo Ko. Her husband, Fiyero, is aiding her injury.)

Elphaba: (Inhales Sharply) Ah! That hurts!

Fiyero: Sorry, dear.

Elphaba: It's not your fault.

Fiyero: So, a figure came out of nowhere and attacked you? (Elphaba nods) Do you know who it was?

Elphaba: (Shaking her head) No, it was wearing a mask. (Groans in Pain) That's going to hurt in the morning.

Fiyero: There. All better. (Elphaba looks down at her bandage) You think this figure is working for Morrible?

Elphaba: I don't think, I know.

Fiyero: Well, it's a good thing you told Glinda about Morrible earlier today . . . (Elphaba turns away in guilt) Unless you didn't tell her.

Elphaba: Well . . .

Fiyero: (Scolding) Elphaba! I thought you were going to-

Elphaba: (Yelling) Well, I couldn't, okay? (Takes a deep breath) The thing is she was so happy because she wanted to go with Boq.

Fiyero: Boq? You mean the munchkin from Shiz?

Elphaba: Yes, him. Now, she doesn't want to cancel at all and it's my fault! (Walks away from Fiyero) I'm such an idiot.

Fiyero: No, you're not. (Wraps his arms around her waist) You just care about her that's all.

(Knocking on the door)

Elphaba: Come in!

(Chistery comes in, carrying the dress that Glinda send her. He hands it to Elphaba and leaves.)

Fiyero: That's a pretty dress.

Elphaba: Glinda gave it to me to wear to the ball. (She turns away from the dress) It's too bad I'm not going.

Fiyero: What?

Elphaba: Fiyero, if I go, Morrible can easily hurt people, including Glinda and Boq.

Fiyero: What about me and Liir?

(She doesn't answer him. She only looks at him with worry.)

(Elphaba hurries up to the tower where Liir's bedroom is. She quietly opens the door and walks over to the bed where Liir is sleeping peacefully. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, she gently brushes his black hair. He's so cute when he's asleep. Thinking of what has happened in the past with losing her mother and sister Nessa, Elphaba tries to not to think of the worst for her son. She kisses him on the forehead goodnight and exits out of the room with Fiyero by the door. When she closes the door shut, she turns to him.)

Fiyero: I'll make sure he's safe this weekend.

(They embrace in a hug as Elphaba begins to let her tears go.)

Elphaba: I can't lose him, Fiyero. I just can't. (Sobbing Softly)


End file.
